


Besos de café

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: A Matsukawa le gusta dormir y a Iwaizumi le gusta Matsukawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 3





	Besos de café

—Mattsun. 

Iwaizumi llama al chico desde la cocina, sirviendo una taza de café caliente después de haber tomado una. No grita, porque sabe que no hace falta, la habitación en la que duermen no está ni a cinco metros de donde se encuentra y, además, tiene la puerta abierta, por lo que es imposible que no le escuche. Aunque sí que utiliza ese tono de voz mandón que a Matsukawa tanto le recuerda a su madre regañándole por dejar la ropa sucia tirada en el baño. 

—¿Mattsun? —Le llama de nuevo esperando algún sonido, una queja o incluso un ronquido, que le hiciese saber si su novio realmente está despierto o si se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Se inclina hacia delante en la encimera revolviendo las tres cucharadas de azúcar que le ha echado al café -a Matsukawa le gusta lo dulce- y echa un vistazo a su habitación, únicamente es capaz de ver los pies de la cama junto a la manta revuelta, pero al menos lo ve moverse. 

Iwaizumi suspira. Un día de estos su novio continuará durmiendo a pesar de las seis alarmas que suenan en su teléfono y él no será quien para despertarle. 

—Mattsun... —Dice una última vez cogiendo por el asa la taza de Godzilla, la cual en realidad le pertenece, y camina descalzo hasta su habitación. Desde el marco es capaz de ver el menudo cuerpo de Matsukawa escondido entre las mantas y las almohadas impidiendo que la luz del día molestase a su sensible visión de recién despertado. Ahora, escucha el gruñido del chico desde su cueva y, de nuevo, se mueve entre las sábanas. 

Iwaizumi deja la taza en la mesa de noche para evitar algún derrame o hacer un desastre sobre el colchón. Apoya su rodilla en la cama y sin ningún sentido de la piedad tira de la manta destapando al completo a Matsukawa. La aparta antes de que al chico le de el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar e intentar agarrarla, tirándola por detrás de la cama. Mattsun gime desesperado y cierra con fuerza sus ojos, evitando de esa manera algún estúpido impulso de abrirlos y quedarse momentáneamente ciego. 

—¿Por qué me odias? —La voz de Matsukawa sale ronca y seca contra el colchón e Iwaizumi sonríe como si estuviese viendo a un cachorro intentando perseguir una pelota de un tamaño mayor que el de su cabeza. Las manos de Mattsun van a sus ojos y con sus muñecas restriega sus párpados, gimiendo de nuevo en un tono exasperado y, sobre todo, cansado. 

—Se te va a enfriar el café —contesta en su lugar Iwaizumi, mirando momentáneamente la taza encima de la mesa que humeante todavía espera a ser tomada. La distracción lleva a que Matsukawa le pille con la guardia baja y consiga, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello, empujarlo hasta que queda recostado encima de él. Iwaizumi gruñe, entre sorprendido y molesto, y pone una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio, intentando separarse. 

Sin embargo, la presión de Matsukawa se lo impide y si alguien le pregunta, realmente no le disgusta la posición.

—Issei... 

Iwaizumi llama a Matsukawa por sus nombres pocas veces: Cuando está enfadado o irritado debido a las estúpidas locuras a las que Mattsun siempre consigue arrastrarlo, siendo el punto de cordura en su ecuación, o bien cuando están a punto de tener sexo. Y por mucho que el tono de Iwaizumi indique que el empujón le ha molestado, el moreno sonríe de manera fanfarrona. 

Se quedan mirando en silencio durante algunos segundos. Sus rostros se encuentran muy cerca el uno del otro y si sus alientos mañaneros son lo suficiente maloliente ninguno dice nada. 

—Ahora es cuando me das un beso de buenos días —prácticamente ronronea sobre sus labios, presionando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Iwaizumi y acercándole un poco más a él. Este, quien resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, se deja hacer y cede ante las peticiones de su novio. 

El beso sabe a café y sus lenguas secas se unen poco después, ya que Matsukawa no tiene ni idea del cómo besar sin utilizarla e Iwaizumi no es quien para decirle que no. Aunque a pesar de ello se besan despacio, disfrutando del ambiente y del calor corporal que desprenden sus cuerpos, además de que es muy temprano como para que alguno de los dos comience algo demasiado intenso o desenfrenado. 

Iwaizumi se recuesta totalmente sobre el cuerpo de Matsukawa dando vía libre a sus manos para moverse, ahuecan las mejillas del moreno y entrelazan mechones de su rizado pelo en sus índices. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, disfrutando con una visión borrosa del enrojecimiento que comienza a florecer en los pómulos contrarios. Matsukawa deshace el enganche en su cuello ahora que está seguro de que Iwaizumi no se le escapará, y baja sus largos dedos por su espalda. 

La respiración pesada de Iwaizumi, moviendo su cadera hacia delante encima del estómago de Matsukawa, solo le indicia que ha ganado esa batalla y que podrán continuar, al menos un rato más, acostados en la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Os traigo esta pequeña historieta que acabo de escribir -perdón por los errores, es que me he emocionado- y que espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Estoy descubriendo el mundo de las rare pairs y déjenme decir que he caído muy fuerte por cualquier ship. Es que lo juro, imaginaos a, yo que sé, Iwaizumi con Terushima, o Hinata con Tanaka, o Yamaguchi con cualquiera porque todos a su lado hacen una pareja perfecta (???????). 
> 
> Amo este fandom y Haikyuu y os doy muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme. 
> 
> ¡Muchos besos! <3


End file.
